Fuel cells are useful for generating electricity based on an electrochemical reaction. Different types of fuel cells are known. Typical by-products of fuel cell operation include water and heat. There have been various proposals to obtain a benefit from the heat produced during fuel cell operation.
For example, it has been suggested to combine a heat pump and fuel cell arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,903 shows an arrangement for use on a vehicle that includes a fuel cell as a source of power for the vehicle. Another arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,445,155. One drawback of that arrangement is that it requires separate piping associated with heat exchangers of a fuel cell, which increases system complexity and cost.
Those skilled in the art are striving to find enhanced and improved energy supply systems. A system designed according to an embodiment of this invention achieves that goal.